one out of five
by nado.kawai
Summary: Kahoko is in trouble now..all of the sudden this things happen to her..now it's time for her to choose....
1. something forgotten

This is my first fanfiction...I hope you all like it..I tried my best to make it an interesting story..=]

Disclaimer : i do not own the la cordo d'oro

* * *

It's was a heavy rain outside the cafe. Kahoko watch the view across the window. Somehow.. there's something going on in her mind right now. It felt like something she had forgotten.

_Why do I feel like something slip out of my mind? Did I forget something?_

"Kaho?"..silent.."Kaho – chan?"..still no answer..

Mio and Nao looking at each other. Mio call her again while touching her hand.

"Kaho – chan?"

Hino suddenly snap out of her mind.. "Ouh..what is it, Mio?"

"Are you alright? You're in daze since we left the school this evening. Is there something bothering you?" Mio feeling of concern is definitely shown from her voice.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. It's just I feel like I forgot something but I don't know what.."

"Well, if you can't remember it. I guess it's not that important since you easily forgot about it, "Nao replied.

"Well, I hope so.." Kahoko said in return while finishing the last drop of her drink.

* * *

"Well, see you tomorrow Kaho,"

"Ja, matta ne,"

"Bye, Kaho – chan"

Kaho send them with warm smile. Then she closed the gate and entered her house.

"Tadaima,"

"Okairinasai. You came home late. Where have you been?" she can tell that her mother was a slight angry in her tone.

"Gomen ne, Okaasan. There's too many people at the tren station,"

"Well, at least you could just call."

Kaho smile at her mother so she can calm down a bit. She climbs the stairs and went to her room. Just before she walks in the door her sister's voice came up.

"Kaho, is that you?" her sister's head came out from the door.

"Em,why onee – chan?"

"There's someone call earlier and he is looking for you but I didn't have the opportunity to ask his name. Is there someone you should be seeing today?"

_Someone I should be seeing? But who and why?_

"Erm, never mind onee – chan. Maybe someone in my classmates. I will call them later. Thanks for informing me," Kaho walk in to her room and close the door behind her.

_Hurm..I wonder..who could that be?_

Kaho put her bag on the table and take off her school uniform to take a shower. She still can't solve it out.

_Maybe after a nice and warm shower I may remember it back._

20 minutes later, she put on her sleeping dress and takes out some of her books out of the bag.

Then, something slip out from her bag.

"Eeh? What's this? A letter?"

Kaho open the letter and read the words one by one…

_ Hino..I have something important to tell you.._

_ But I can't tell you at school.._

_ Can we meet after school at the park?_

_ I hope you can make it.._

_ I will wait for you there until you come…_

_ R.T _

Now, Kaho finally remember what she had forgot..Quickly she change her clothes and rush to the door..

"Okaasan..I'm going out for a while.."

"Kaho..Where you want to go at this hour?"said her mother feeling worried.

"It's not for long. I will come home as soon as possible.."

"But..Kaho.." her mother didn't finished her word.

Kaho reached for her jacket and an umbrella and she rush out through the door and start running to the station.

_Argh! I hope I still can make it. Hope he still not there. Please don't.._

* * *

Who do u think the person who is calling himself "R.T"? Ryoutarou or Tsukimori? Wait up for the next chapter..=]

Author's note :

I hope you like it..

This is my very first time in writing story..

And also my first piece in fanfiction..

hope u all like it and willing to left any comment or review so i can improve myself..

sorry for all the grammar error though..=p


	2. sudden confession

At the time she has arrive at the park there was no one to be seen.

Kaho rest for a while to gasp some air.

_Ha ha ha(gasping for air)..Had he gone back?_

"Hino? Is that you?"

Kaho stunned. She recognized the voice.

_It can't be. But..how come..I thought it is…_

Kaho turned around and her mouth wide open. She just can't believe it..

"Um…Yu..Yunoki senpai?" Kaho was shocked to see him there.

Azuma just smiled. He nodded.

"But..I thought.." Kaho still in shock..

"Well..I just used the short term R.T..Just for fun though..Why? Do you think it was Tsuchiura – kun? Or Tsukimori – kun?"

Kaho just stood silent. She nodded. She felt like she's been played by Azuma.

"It's not good playing around with others feeling you know," Kaho felt a little disappointed.

Azuma realizes the expressions from Kaho face. Somehow, the expression makes his heart burn with jealousy.

"Well, on the other hand..How dare you came late and let me waiting you for many hours?"

"I'm sorry..I totally forgot about it. You know I was busy practice and…"Kaho tried to explain the whole situation.

"You WHAT? Forgotten? How come you can forget about something like this?"

Azuma felt slightly mad.. " Well, at least you came,"

"I'm so..sorry, Yunoki senpai." Kaho still shocked by the way Azuma react.

"Um..Yunoki senpai. Why do you want to see me?"

"Uhuh..well.." Azuma cough a little bit. "Soon, I will went back to UK..There's still some procedure to make before I continuing my study there..but there's some unfinished business in here that I want to finished first.

"You're going to UK? Are you going to leave music senpai?"

"Well, after all this time music is just a hobby for me..but now it may differ.."

Azuma facing towards Kaho.. " ..and it's all because of you..Kaho..ko – chan,"

Kaho face turned pink red when Azuma called her like that. She blushes even more when Azuma kneel down and held and kisses her hand.

"Kaho..will you marry me and follow me to UK?" the sentence came out from his mouth smoothly and from the tone of his voice, Kaho know that Azuma really are serious with his proposal.

* * *

Kaho ran with all her strength.

"Mou, I'm late again." The proposal yesterday causes Kaho to stay awake for one night and she overslept.

Kaho ran with all her might when suddenly a black car stop beside her and horn toward her. Kaho stop immediately and look at the car. The window goes down and there is Azuma.

"Yu..Yunoki senpai. What are you doing here?"

"No need to talk. I come to pick you up of course. Hop in, " Azuma opened the door for her from inside.

Kaho kind of afraid..whether she should or shouldn't take his offer.

"Ouh, come in already or we'll both gonna be late." Azuma grab Kaho's hand and pull her inside the car.

Through their journey, they both were silent. Azuma know that Kaho might felt uneasy today after he just proposed to her yesterday. So he just stared throughout the window. While Kaho just stare at her feet. Her mind has gone back to what had happened yesterday.

_Is it true that he really propose to me yesterday? Yu..Yunoki senpai? It can't be. It might be one of his games again. _

"Azuma – sama, we have arrive,"

They both get out of the car and walk side by side through the gate.

"Yunoki – sama, ohayo," his fan greeting him as usual. Azuma just smile towards them as a reply.

"Ooi, Yunoki! Class will start earlier today, hayaku ne,"

"Ah, Hihara – senpai.."

"Ja, matta ne, Kahoko. I will be waiting for your answer,"

Azuma wink towards Kaho and left her behind.

"Ah, Kaho – chan, ohayo!!"

Kaho stunned for a while. _Honto ni? Yu..Yunoki senpai was really serious?_

"Ooi, Hino. What were you thinking?"

Kaho was surprised when she felt a little tap on her back. Ryoutarou standing beside her staring at her face.

"Are you okay, Hino? You're face were all red. Do you catch a fever or something?"

"Urm..nande mo nai, Tsuchiura – kun. I'm fine. Urm..see you later Tshuchiura – kun,"

Kaho quickly make her move and left Ryoutarou behind feeling confuse with Kaho attitude this morning.

_Well, maybe something has happen. I guess I'll see her later._

* * *

At recess time…

"Kaji – kun, is Hino here?"

"Eeh? Tsuchiura – kun. Nope, she's not here. Maybe she was at the roof top."

Ryoutaro make his way to the roof top of the building.

_I hope she's there._

When he opened the door he saw Kaho was playing the ave maria. He approaches her slowly.

Kaho realized there was someone looking at her. She spun around and saw Ryoutarou smiling at her.

"Ouh, Tsuchiura – kun. How long have you been there?"

"Just a moment ago. Your playing really are attract everyone heart's you know."

"But, I'm not that talented Tsuchiura – kun,"

"Although you're not skilled enough but as long as your song touches everyone hearts then that's all its matter, Hino."

Ryoutarou watch the sky and holding the fence tightly.

_This is the time..I guess I should tell her now..before it is too late._

"You know, Hino.."

"Hai, Tsuchiura – kun?" Kaho was walking back and forth on the bench while listening to Ryoutarou.

"Everytime I played the piano..I always thinking of you,"

Kaho face blushed.. " Ur..Urm..Why is that Tsuchiura – kun,"

"I always thought that I maybe never played the piano again for the rest of my life. But thanks to you, Hino. I can exceed my past and play the piano again. It's all because of you."

Ryoutarou turn and facing Kaho. At this time Kaho face has turn deep red. The fairness of her face shows her blushed face very clearly.

"I..I hope..that whenever I play the piano you'll always be there..um..by my side..Kaho," Ryoutarou face starts to turn red after saying those words.

When Kaho heard that Ryoutarou said her first name..she was shocked and off balance. She's going to fall.

"Aah,"

"Kaho! Abunai," Ryoutarou body automatically reacts when he see Kaho want to fell off the bench.

He grab her and at that time Kaho hearts beat vigorously. They both stare at each other.

"Kaho, I'm sorry," soon after he said that, Ryoutarou pressed his lips against Kaho. Their lips met. Kaho was shocked and didn't know how to reacts. It all happens too fast.

Ryoutarou ended the kiss and look straight into Kaho's eye. "Kaho, I love you,"

"Tsuchiura – kun,"

The bell rings. Kaho felt relief and saved by the bell. Ryoutarou help her too stand.

"Well, you didn't have to answer me. I wait until you're ready to tell me the answer. Please, think about it, Kaho."

Kaho just stood silent and nodded. She really doesn't know what to say and what to do. Her brain was all gone blank.

_Mou..what to do..first Yunoki senpai and now it's..it's Tsuchiura – kun._

Kaho sighed and follow behind Ryoutarou went back to her class.

* * *

Author's note..

huhu..so what do you think of the second chapter?

i tried to make it's more interesting though..

didn't know if i succeed or not..

anyway feel free to leave any comment and please review for improvement..

hehe..


End file.
